The Long Dark Road
by Neon-Suhti
Summary: I hate doing these summaries but this story is basically a Zombie End of the World scenario action story that will contain romance and other things with the predominant couple being Yugi x Mokuba. Read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Dark Road:

Prologue: The Pale Horsemen Cometh

December, 2015

No one believed it at first; who could it just too crazy. It started as just rumors on the internet and seemingly random acts of violence on the news. No one wanted to believe me included but as the hours and the days wore on and the news got worse people began to believe. On Christmas Eve I watched the coverage on the internet of the battle in San Francisco as the U.S. Army and the Police clashed with what we were told was thousands of violent rioters. I threw up as I watched the rioters savagely swarming, ripping apart and eating every soldier or officer they got their hands on. Luckily an evacuation had been ordered for the whole city two days before so there wasn't too many civilians left in the city, which left it a near empty ghost city turned war-zone. No matter what the Police or the Army did the rioters just kept coming, like a tidal wave of bloodshed and death. When the last shot was finally fired in San Francisco over four hundred officers and soldiers were declared dead and the city was lost. An hour later I was watching the American Secretary of Defense being questioned about the fall of San Francisco. He called it a virus, spread through a currently unknown means, and that efforts to develop a cure were ongoing. There was a moment of silence and then someone finally asked him the horrifying question.

"Mr. Secretary are the rumors true? These things, these infected are they as some have been saying some sort of... living dead?" again there was silence as tears and fear began to show in the secretary's eyes. The world seemed to hold its breath for the answer as he finally took a deep breath. and said in a voice soaked in guilt and shame

"Yes, I'm so sorry, god forgive me" responded the secretary in a voice soaked with guilt and shame as he burst into sobs; pulling a concealed handgun out of his coat and splattering his own brains all over the wall behind him, as the world watched. After that the fear was absolute as people were faced with the dark ugly truth it all became so clear to everyone…nothing will ever be the same, this would be world's last Christmas.

Kaiba and I were in New York at the time when it all started. We tried to go back to Japan before things got worse but all travel to and from the United States was grounded and Japan had already initiated a national quarantine. We were stuck and things were only getting worse. We knew we had to get out of the city but there was a problem with that too, New York City was hit hard by the virus and the order of evacuation came too late so one of the very first things the government did in their efforts to stop the spread of the virus was to use the might of United States Military to lock down all of New York City declaring it lost. They blew the bridges and set up massive barricades and anti-air defenses all around the outside border of the city, no one in and no one out was the orders they were given. We had to escape and we knew our only chance was by air and this is where our story, our fight for survival would really begin.

**Chapter 1: Take to the Skies**

Location - Kaiba Corp Tower NYC, New York

Time - Christmas, 2015

"Mokuba come on where getting the fuck out of her, there's chopper waiting on the roof." Mokuba continues to stare out the window where he stood sixty stories above the chaotic war-zone that once great city of New York had become for moment more before turning to his brother. His mind filled with thoughts and fear about all that had happened over the past week, the world turned upside down, it still didn't seem real. Gunshots and screams echoed from the city below them, Mokuba's deep sapphire eyes meet his brothers as tears began to fall.

"How did it come to this, those people trying to survive down there, there all going to die aren't they?" says Mokuba to his brother in a weak shaky voice. Kaiba just continues to stare at his brother for a moment, his eyes cold.

"Their survival is inconsequential, now come on." Kaiba turns as the door to the office suddenly opens and in comes two large Kaiba Corp guards dressed in full combat Kevlar armor carrying M4s. One of them tosses an M4 to Kaiba who quickly readies the weapon for combat before turning back to his brother.

"Mokuba they have already breached the lower floors we have to move now... please" says Kaiba in a now soft, pleading voice. Mokuba nods and casts one last look out the window before turning and making his way quickly to his brother's side. Suddenly a massive explosion erupts just few city blocks away as every light in the building goes dark.

"Damn it that explosion just took out the city's primary the electrical station. Flashlight attachments on" says Kaiba as he and his two guards turn on the flashlight attachments on their guns.

"Ready weapons." orders Kaiba as he raises his gun to the ready position. Kaiba turns to the door leading out of the office, gesturing for the two Kaiba Corp guards to take point. Following orders the two guards move towards the door waiting for the signal from Kaiba for them to begin leading the way to the roof. Kaiba drops to one knee gesturing for Mokuba to strap himself into the small harness on Kaiba's back. Mokuba climbs onto his brothers back and straps himself in, wrapping his legs around his brother's waist and holding on tight. Everything seems to stop for a moment; silence fills the air as everyone takes a second to focus on what they were about to do until at last Mokuba leans in close to his brother's ear.

"Brother I'm scared." whispers Mokuba.

"It's going to be okay Mokuba. Just close your eyes and whatever you do… don't peek." whispers Kaiba to his brother in a soft yet stern voice. Mokuba nods and shuts his eyes tight; Kaiba turns to his guards and nods. With that signal the two guards kick open the door, launching it off its hinges. The two guards begin leading the way steadily towards the stairway that leads to the roof. They reach end of the first corridor which ends in a left turn leading up a flight of stairs followed by another right turn leading up another flight of stairs as the sounds of feral screeches and moans continue to grow louder and louder and the sounds of thousands of feet rushing towards them from down the stairs echoes all around.

"Cover your ears Mokuba" whispers Kaiba over his shoulder to his brother, Mokuba nods and covers his ears as Kaiba and his two guards turn towards the sound of the oncoming horde.

"Light em up" orders Kaiba as the first few waves begins to rush the stairs towards them. The first set of rounds drops the front of the first wave as dozens more begin rushing their way towards them. Kaiba and his men continue to open fire dropping the infected in lines as they try to ascend the up the stairs. Head-shot after head-shot the infected fall as thousands more join the fray until suddenly Kaiba's ammo clip runs dry.

"Back it up" orders Kaiba as he reloads his weapon causing him and the guards to continue moving backwards up the stairway behind them. Down goes the first guard as his gun hits empty just in time to make him easy prey for a group of infected that came sprinting towards him. The first infected to reach him lunges at him knocking him to the ground and biting deep into his throat sending blood squirting out of his neck it spurts as more of the infected turn to the downed guard and begin to feed.

"There's too many drop frag and haul ass to the roof" orders Kaiba as he and the remaining guard both drop one of their frag grenades right before turning and rushing up the stairway behind them. They reach the roof jamming the door behind them with the remaining guards now empty M4 just in time to see a passenger plane come plummeting down out of the sky. The plane crashes with a massive explosion just barely two city blocks north of their position covering the surrounding area in a hell-storm of burning jet fuel and sending large shrapnel and wreckage ripping and smashing through the surrounding buildings. The burning jet fuel setting some of the buildings in the area a blaze.

Down in the streets below gunshots and screams continue to echo all around. Mokuba opens his eyes as Kaiba and the remaining guard make their way over to the Kaiba Corp Combat Chopper, climbing in and beginning to take off. Mokuba stares, shuddering in terror and disgust as the site of dozens of grotesque burning bodies begin to come flooding out of the wreckage of the crashed plane like hungry beasts, sprinting towards what looks like a group of people stranded on top of S.W.A.T. Van; desperately trying to fend off a horde of infected that was swarming around them. Tears fall from Mokuba's eyes and sadness fills his heart at the site of their desperate efforts to survive and protect one another knowing deep down in his heart that despite their efforts they were all going to die.

The Kaiba Corp Combat Chopper continues its ascent and begins to make its way out of the city heading north. Mokuba could see smoke trails from missiles and tracer rounds and the sounds of weapons fire throughout the next section of the city ahead of them.

"What's going on brother? Those people are fighting each other. Why are they trying to kill each other instead of working together to survive?" asks Mokuba, his voice filled with confusion and fear.

"It's fear Mokuba. Fear twists men's minds and makes them monsters. They feel abandoned by God and by all that they had once believed in. They know the end has come and they are afraid; seeking to blame someone, anyone for the horrors that they now face. Blaming each other is easier because they can't bear to blame themselves." says Kaiba coldly. Mokuba just nods weakly unable to understand the terrible and truly illogical actions of the people fighting in the streets below.

"Take us higher maybe, we can slip by." orders Kaiba to the pilot as down below on a high roof a man armed with an Anti-Air Stinger Missile takes notice with a wicked grin and fires another round.

"Fuck, fuck someone down there just locked on to us, hold on to something." shouts the last remaining guard piloting the Kaiba Corp Combat Chopper as a Stinger Missile comes streaming towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Underground**

Light slowly begins to return to Mokuba's mind as the sound of a familiar voice beckons him back to the world.

"Wake up Mokuba, please wake up. We have to get out of here, they're coming." Mokuba slowly opens his eyes. His vision clears as he realizes who it was that was trying to wake him.

"Yugi? What are you doing here? Where's my brother?"

"I don't know where your brother is but we have to leave this place, I promise we'll find him." says Yugi softly as he pulls Mokuba in close. helping him to his feet.

"Can you run?" asks Yugi. Mokuba nods readily.

"Come on Yug, we have to get moving" Mokuba turns towards the person shouting to find it's Joey armed with two Desert Eagles firing away on a group of oncoming infected. Next to him is Tristin armed with a Combat Shotgun and Ryou wielding an AK-47, Serenity and Tea standing at the ready behind the boys armed with Baseball Bats. The group was dropping infected like flies but with sound of every shot more and more we're being called to the area.

"Let's go" says Yugi smiling supportively at Mokuba. the two of them turn and run back to the group as Yugi pulls out his Combat Grade Hard-Baller Pistol. Suddenly the sound of large planes fills the air causing the group to look up.

"Shit those are bombers, come on quick" says Mokuba as he and Yugi make their way quickly over to a nearby manhole cover, opening it and beginning to descend into the sewers gesturing for the rest of the group to follow them. they made it down just in time as massive shock wave seems to shake the whole city and a boom like raging thunder echoes all around. Mokuba stops for moment looking back up towards the now closed again manhole cover his body trembling; eyes frantic.

"What's up Mokuba? What is it?" asks Yugi looking at Mokuba, voice filled with concern.

"What about my brother. He was in the chopper with me when we were shot-down, he can't be dead or you guys would have found his body. Wait was anything else missing from the crash site, there were weapons in the chopper before we crashed?" asks Mokuba in serious voice.

"There were no weapons in the chopper when we found you?" responds Yugi.

"I gotcha; you think some of those non-infected crazies out their fighting each other came and raided the crash site for weapons after shooting you down and took your brother with them." says Joey realizing what Mokuba was thinking.

"Exactly." says Mokuba.

"So what do we do? How do we find the ones who took your brother?" asks Yugi.

"Wait I'm not done, I think I know what those bombers were carrying and if I am right the one's who took my brother will be forced to leave the city in the same direction we are. I can't be sure until I see the surface again but I'm almost positive the one bomber in the center of the formation was carrying a thermonuclear device" says Mokuba to the group his tone heavy.

"You mean someone just dropped a fucking nuclear bomb on on the city. Wait a minute shouldn't we be dead then? Wouldn't the ones who took your brother be dead then?" responds Joey furiously.

"No, you see they dropped the bomb in the center of the city so as to have a maximum effect on the infected. We are close enough to the edge of the city that we are a safe distance from the explosions epicenter, that combined with our going underground saved us but the radiation from bomb no doubt hit this area. We should be fine however because at this distance the level of radiation should be reasonably safe so long as we keep making our way out of the city and farther away from the blast zone. There is a threat however to us if we breath in the radioactive ash from the explosion so we need to avoid going to the surface at all cost until we are out of the city. I know who it was too, those planes, they were American. As long as we keep heading out of the city our path and path of the one's who take my brother should cross." says Mokuba in a deep, contemplative tone.

"Why would America bomb their own city even in this situation? Wasn't the quarantine enough?" asks Serenity in a confused voice.

"Desperation... the efforts to maintain quarantine and keep the infected from escaping the city must be failing pretty bad." answers Tristin coldly as he reloads his weapon.

"Exactly I bet the forces guarding the edges of the city must be getting too weak and nearing their breaking point. In such a situation using a nuclear device in an effort to severely reduce the amount of infected in the city probably seemed pretty reasonable to the ones calling the shots right now." responds Mokuba coldly.

"Come on guys we should get going." says Yugi readying his weapon.

"Wait, where underground any fighting down here is going to be very close quarters luckily there is actually adequate lighting systems set up down here. Yugi you take left-flank of the group with your Hard-Baller, Ryou you take right-flank with your AK-47 and Joey and Tristan take point. Tea, you and Serenity guard the rear of the group. I'll take center point however I don't have a weapon." says Mokuba.

"Here take this one" says Yugi casually tossing Mokuba a 9MM Pistol. Mokuba readies it

for combat and moves to position in the center of the group.

"If we keep following these tunnels north they should lead us out of the city, now lets move" says Joey as the group begins moving in formation deeper into the dark passageways of the underground. The group continues to make there way through the underground for what seems like an hour until suddenly they hear something that causes them to stop dead in their tracks.

"What the fuck is that sound?" asks Tristan intently.

"Tank and Heavy Machine-Gun fire, we must be nearing the edge of the city." responds Ryou in an excited and relieved voice.

Suddenly a sniper round shoots by Joeys head causing the group to drop down and make their way over to near by cover. The group watches in shock as a large cloaked Combat Meck of some sort begins to reveal itself, standing directly ahead of them blocking the exit that leads out of the underground located at the end of the corridor.

"This area is under Quarantine. Your attempts to escape are a direct violation of Presidential Executive Order 0773 and FEMA Emergency Order 35. Please turn back now and head back into the Quarantine Zone. Usage of lethal force has be authorized." orders the Meck in a robotic voice.

"So any ideas how to take out this fucking bucket of bolts" asks Joey to the group.

"I know how to kill it, it's a Kaiba Corp Meck so if you can get me behind that thing where it's circuits are I can take it out no problem, it's targeting system is located on it's right shoulder if you all direct your weapon fire to that spot, you should be able to disable it's targeting abilities." says Mokuba confidently.

"Got it, ready when you are." says Ryou to the rest of the group.

"On the count of 3, 1... 2... 3..." Says Joey gesturing for the rest of group to get ready to open fire. On three the whole group opens fire on the Meck's right shoulder pulverizing it, sending chunks of the metal and fiberglass flying off in all directions as a symphony of gunshot sounds from their weapons echoes throughout the Underground.

The Meck returns fire with it's Gauss Cannon mounted on it's left shoulder sending impact blast streaming towards the group barely missing Ryou but striking Yugi directly in his right shoulder shattering the shoulder blade causing him to fall back down behind cover, tears streaming from his eyes as he trembles and scream with pain, causing him to pass out. Suddenly the Meck's right shoulder explodes under the fury of the group's weapon fire causing it's entire right arm to sever from the rest of it's body leaving it with only one arm left and no targeting system.

Unable to target anymore the Meck begins returning fire sloppily towards the group as Mokuba sees his opportunity and makes a run for it. In the frenzy a stray sniper round from the meck shoots towards the group striking Joey in his left arm, causing the whole group to drop down behind cover once again. Mokuba reaches the Meck sliding between it's legs and the jumping up onto it's back. Mokuba finds what he is looking for and reaches his hand inside the the back of the Meck's neck, ripping out crucial wiring and circuitry. causing the Meck to start flailing around violently trying to shake Mokuba off until at last it suddenly stops flailing and powers down but not before tossing Mokuba hard against the cement wall of the underground.


	3. Chapter 3: Mint and Cinnamon

**Chapter 3: Mint and Cinnamon**

It had already been about six hours since Yugi passed out during the battle with the meck, and the group had set up camp at the exit of the underground. They wanted to push on but with two injured members it was not a good idea. The rest of the group had fallen asleep a while ago, leaving just Mokuba to look after Yugi. Mokuba had never noticed before but seeing Yugi's beautiful slender shirtless body laying next to the camp fire; the light from the fire dancing on Yugi's skin kissing Yugi with it's warmth it was suddenly so clear to him just how beautiful Yugi really was. Mokuba had been fighting his feelings towards other boys for a long time now, afraid to be honest with himself, afraid of losing everything, especially his beloved brother. Mokuba shivers with desire as the sweet scent of mint and vanilla drifting off of Yugi's lush flesh fills his lungs. Mokuba pulls out a syringe he had kept hidden in his pocket since the copter crash just in case and slowly injects it's contents into Yugi's shoulder after which he slowly leans down and tenderly kisses the spot where he had stuck the needle in.

"There, that should fix your shoulder right up... you really are beautiful you know, If only I wasn't such coward maybe I could gather up the courage to tell you when you can actually hear me, I wish I could be honest but I can't, what would brother think." says Mokuba to Yugi softly. Mokuba closes his eyes and sighs with a heavy heart until suddenly he feels a soothing and soft touch on his cheek.

"Don't be afraid Mokuba, you are beautiful and no matter what your brother thinks your desires are not shameful. Love is never wrong" says a familiar and yet unfamiliar voice like Yugi's but much deeper; Mokuba opens up his eyes once again looking for the source of the voice only to find there is no on there and that Yugi is still passed out. Light slowly returns to Yugi's mind and as he opens his eyes slowly. Yugi's breaths a sigh of ecstasy and peace as he feels a soft warm hand gently massaging his right shoulder. Yugi smiles warmly as sapphire gazes lock, vision still fuzzy he reaches out stroking the hair of the person before him affectionately; with arm smile. The sweet scent of cinnamon and sandalwood fills his lungs the smell was so wonderful but wait Anzu doesn't smell like this. Yugi's vision finally clears completely revealing to him the identity of the one touching him.

"Mo... Mokuba, can't be I was, I mean I wanted to... never mind. what are you doing? What happened?" says Yugi softly suddenly withdrawing his hand from Mokuba's silky black hair. Mokuba turns away quickly fearing that Yugi had sensed his desire for him. Mokuba regains his composure and turns back to Yugi.

"You were injured fighting the meck. The meck shattered your right shoulder blade I fixed you." Mokuba's eyes avoids meeting the sapphire gaze of the scintillating young man before him, Yugi pretends not to notice. Yugi looks around at the sleeping bodies around the campfire.

"They fell asleep about two hours ago, I stayed up to keep on an eye on you... I mean to look after you in case you took a turn for the worse you know." explains Mokuba nervously seeing Yugi surveying the others. Yugi casts a quick glance at Mokuba out of the corner of his eye and nods understanding when he sees the fear and shame in Mokuba's eyes.

"He does feel for you, makes you curious doesn't it, you feel something right now for him too don't you. I know you do." says a deep voice in Yugi's head as the feeling of someone's warm breath on his cheek makes him shudder slightly. Mokuba turns to Yugi seeing him shudder.

"Are you okay Yugi? Your shivering?" asks Mokuba moving towards Yugi quickly wrapping his arms around Yugi warmly.

"Do it Yugi, just once, you know you want it" says the deep voice in Yugi's head again. The feeling of gravity between himself and Mokuba was becoming overwhelming.

"I am not shivering from the cold Mokuba, I am trembling because of what I am about to do" says Yugi; his voice filled with a mixture of unstoppable desire and self-disgust as he turns to face Mokuba locking eyes with him and suddenly pressing his lips to Mokuba's. His tongue exploring Mokuba's mouth, savoring the taste. Mokuba's blood boils with desire as he begins to push his tongue in Yugi's mouth; ghosting his hands down Yugi's naked chest to the crotch of his pants, messaging Yugi's barely contained and growing bulge. Yugi lays back flat on the roll-out bed mat beneath him pulling Mokuba down on top of him as Mokuba's hands begin to unzip Yugi's tight leather pants. Mokuba moans out as Yugi reaches his hands around and slides them down the back of Mokuba's pants gripping Mokuba's tight little ass. Soon the two of them are completely lost in each others bodies as their flesh and hearts mingle until at last that sweet slip in and out of heaven overtakes them both and they release their milky essence all over each other. The two young lovers kiss once more; losing themselves in the soothing warmth of the afterglow as drift gently off to sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4: MP 18832

**Chapter 4: M.P. 18832**

The sun rose over the horizon shining forth with the light of a new day illuminating the darkness of the now scorched and shattered city that was once New York. Yugi suddenly jerked awake when he heard the sounds of shouting and violence.

"What the fuck you little brat? what were you doing in my best pals bed like that?" shouts Joey, Yugi springs to his feet with shock when the sleep clears from his eyes and he sees that Tristan was holding Mokuba's arms as Joey was yelling in his face clearly enraged.

"Answer us, what are you some kinda faggot" Demands Joey punching Mokuba full force in the stomach causing Mokuba to cry out in pain as tears stream from his eyes.

"Stop it you guys, leave him alone" Shouts Anzu from behind Joey, Serenity is next to her crying.

"She's right guys, stop it leave him alone" says Ryou walking over to Joey in effort to get him to calm down only to have Joey respond by punching him square in the jaw causing him to stumble back slightly dazed. Mokuba continues to struggle to escape Tristan's hold.

"Stop Joey now" shouts Yugi sternly to Joey firing a single shot from his Hardballer Pistol past Joey's head showing Joey he is serious. Yugi now aims the gun at Tristan.

"Let go of Mokuba now or I'll drop you where you stand" says Yugi just as sternly to Tristan. Tristan let's go of Mokuba and backs away from him slowly.

"Mokuba get behind me" says Yugi warmly to Mokuba, Mokuba runs behind Yugi.

"I'm so sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to start any trouble." says Mokuba shakily, eyes filled with tears.

"it's okay Mokuba" says Yugi warmly as he plays with Mokuba's hair for a moment using his empty hand. Yugi turns his gaze now back to Joey, Tristan and the others.

"Obviously, there are some angry feelings and no doubt some confusion in some of us right now and that's fine but what is not fine is letting this confusion and anger turn us into enemies. Now I am going to lower my weapon and we are all going to calm down and discuss the feelings that caused this little situation as a group in civil and polite manner, understood?"

"Yugi's right Joey, we all need calm down alright" says Anzu forcefully.

"Please Joey" pleads Ryou.

"Fine" hisses Joey clearly still pissed.

"Lets go up the stairs to surface so we can all sit in some nice fresh air and talk" Yugi smiles at the crying Serenity causing her to calm down a little.

The group climbs the stairs in front of them leading out of the sewers, the sun was warm and the grass was green, they all turned to behold the once great New York City now reduce to destroyed buildings and still smoldering ashes, no one spoke for moment, there were no words to describe what they all were feeling in that moment.

"Come on, you guys lets let the souls of the city rest in peace." says Ryou turning and walking away from the city gesturing for the others to follow.

After a few minutes they reached a small park clearing with some benches.

"This is a good spot for us to have our group chat" says a now much calmer Serenity who makes her way over to a bench and sits down gesturing for the others to do the same. They all take a seat around the wooden table in the center of the small campground. Mokuba sits down next to Yugi.

"Now Joey would you like to start by explaining to me what happened before I woke up that lead you and Tristan to begin harassing Mokuba?" asks Yugi calmly smiling coolly to Joey who just continues to stare at Mokuba with disgust. Joey turns rage filled eyes to Yugi.

"How about you explain to me why I woke up and found you and that little faggot lying half-naked in each others arms? What are you Yug some sick queer or somthin.

"I have had feelings for women lots of times in the past but to be honest Joey it is perfectly possible I am Bisexual, I don't know but what I do know is that my sexuality is none of your business. Joey take a moment and think about all the things we have been through together in the past and what good friends we are and listen; if you are really my friend my sexuality should make no difference to you." says Yugi in a warm yet stern voice. Joey's face softens slightly as he thinks back on all that he and Yugi had been through together over the years and how they had always been there for one another."

"That's right and there's nothing wrong with being homosexual anyways, some people are born Straight and some are born Gay, Bi, or whatever why should it matter we are still people." says Anzu sternly to Joey and Tristan, when suddenly Ryou stands up.

"Hey I am not going to judge, I have had my share of sexy time with both sexes and I have no real preference either way both are fine with me." Ryou winks at Anzu and then at Yugi and Mokuba before continuing to talk, Anzu winks back to him; Yugi just rolls his eyes and Mokuba blushes slightly.

"Besides Joey, if wasn't for Mokuba you still would be unable to walk after that round you took to the leg when we were fighting that Battle Meck, it was Mokuba who gave me the medicine that fixed your leg so quickly." says Serenity to her brother.

"Alright fine I'll leave Mokuba alone and I'll try to accept that my best friend might be a faggot but don't expect me to like it" says Joey still trying to be upset but clearly not as angry as before and Yugi was pretty sure he saw a friendly warmth return slightly to Joey's eyes.

"Fair enough" says Yugi nodding to Joey understandingly.

"Now it is my understanding that we must discuss the location of Mokuba's brother. Mokuba you said we are likely to cross paths with who ever took him right?" says Yugi turning to Mokuba.

"Well, they would have been forced to make there way out of the city just like us only we camped out in the underground last night which means they probably have a bit of a head start on us but they would need to rest probably as soon as they found a suitable location. If I had to bet I would say the spot they would have chosen would be this small campground where we are now so we should search this area here for clues or signs that they were here. If they were here they probably left and continued heading north no more than five hours or so ago, so they can't be that far ahead of us" says Mokuba to the group as they all stand and begin searching the area for clues. Tristan walks up to Yugi head hung low.

"Look Yugi, I am sorry for how I reacted this morning and I shouldn't have attacked Mokuba like that. Please forgive me and please apologize to Mokuba for me." says Tristan apologetically. Yugi smiles at him and nods. After about ten minutes of searching Serenity begins to call the others over to her.

"I've found something, it's a Kaiba Corp cell-phone" says Serenity smiling with accomplishment as she turns to the rest of the group showing them the cell-phone.

"That's Kaiba's, nice job Serenity" says Mokuba to Serenity excitedly as he takes the cell-phone from her and opens it.

"He left a text message on the screen for us, it says M.P. 18832" continues Mokuba showing the message to Yugi.

"Great but what does that message mean Mokuba?" asks Anzu curiously.

"It's Kaiba Corp Project Number, I need to get to a computer so I can access the Kaiba Corp Database which means we have two choices. We can either continue to pursue the one's who took big brother or we can go a few miles west of here to secret underground Kaiba Corp facility where I could get us transportation and I could access a computer and log into the Kaiba Corp Database. I care about my big brother but he left us this message clearly indicating to us he would rather have us find out more about this Project instead of pursuing him." says Mokuba in a heavy tone.

"If I may, I suggest we make our way to that secret facility because in case nobody noticed all of our weapons are low on ammo and it's only a matter of time until we run into more undead or more of those fucked up psychos." says Ryou as he reloads his weapon. The rest of group nods in agreement.

"Ryou's right if we're low on ammo we need to head to that facility and restock as soon as possible." says Tristan to the others as Mokuba nods in agreement.

"Then it's decided we head for the secret facility as big brother seems to want. I suggest we get moving, weapons at the ready." says Mokuba as he turns and begins making his way towards the secret facility gesturing for the others to follow. The group readies their weapons and follows.


End file.
